Fun in the Jungle
Plot Molly and her friends had fun with Mermaid Coral in the Mermaid Village Jungle Transcript (The episode starts off with Molly,The Genies,Zach and Leah swimming down the path.They had baskets on their arms.) * Molly: "Doesn't the Mermaid Village Jungle look beautiful." * Zach: "Yep." * Leah: "I'm glad Mermaid Coral invited us to come here." * Molly: "I think she might be over there." * Glimmer: "Yeah." * Chloe: "She's on the other side of this river." * Molly: "Whoa." * Zach: "That's a big river." * Leah: "How are we gonna get across." * Glimmer: "We can't go around it." * Chloe: "We can't go through it." * Molly: "I got an idea guys." (Zach,Leah and the Genies see Molly swinging on a vine.) * Molly: "Whee-Hee-Hee." (Molly made it to the other side of the river.) * Molly: "Okay.Here's my idea.We can use these vines to swing over the river.C'mon guys.This is a chance of a lifetime." (Zach and Leah grabbed the vines and swung themselves across the river.) * Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah made it to the other side of the river.) * Glimmer: "Ready." * Chloe: "I was born ready." * Glimmer: "One.Two.Three.Go." (The Genies swing themselves across the river.) * Genies: "Zahara Zlam." * Molly: "This way guys." (They swam down the path.) * Molly: "Listen.I think that must be Mermaid Coral." (They followed the sound.Mermaid Coral was sitting on a log.) * Molly: "Hey Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys.Glad you made it." * Rupert: "Hey guys." * All: "Hi Rupert." * Rupert: "I came here because Mermaid Coral wanted me to have fun with you guys." * Mermaid Coral: "Well since you're a bully and you sometimes take a day off from bullying.How about a dare contest." * Rupert: "I'd love that.Okay.I'd dare you too.Climb up that tree with bananas." * Molly: "We brought our baskets with us." (Mermaid Coral climbed up the tree with bananas.) * Mermaid Coral: "See.No problem at all.Hey guys.Did you know that monkeys will do almost anything for bananas guys." * Molly: "Yeah." * Rupert: "Okay.Ya know what I'm gonna do guys.I'm gonna shake the tree with bananas Mermaid Coral climbed up.That would cause an earthquake.Which gives you the chance of catching the falling bananas." * Molly: "Okay.Ready everybody." * All: "Ready." * Rupert: "Hey Mermaid Coral.Guess what's happening.It's an earthquake." * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa(Laughter)." (The shaking made the bananas fall off the tree.) * Molly: "Catch them guys." (Zach,Leah,Molly and the Genies catch the falling bananas with their baskets.) * All: (Cheering). (Mermaid Coral fell off the tree and held on to a branch.) * Rupert: "Aftershock." * Molly: "Okay.Time out.If we don't calm down.We'll get tired." * Rupert: "This is so much fun." * Mermaid Coral: "Well said guys." (Suddenly a stomach growling occurred and the ground shook.) * Glimmer: “What was that.” * Chloe: “What is that sound.” * Zach: “Was that an earthquake.” * Leah: “Was that a volcano.” * Mermaid Coral: “Was that a volcano-quake.” * Rupert: “I’m outta here.” (Rupert ran off home.) * Molly: “Was that really an earthriver.” (Then Molly’s stomach growled.) * Molly: “No Guys.My stomach‘s growling.Guess that means I‘m hungry.” * Mermaid Coral: “Good thing you guys catched the bananas when Rupert and I had a dare contest.” * All: “Yeah.” * Molly: “Of course.” (The Guppies grabbed the bananas from the basket and began eating.) * Mermaid Coral: “Nothing like a day for fun and adventures.” Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes